


The Breaking of a Despairful Fashionista.

by The_Eternal_Carnival



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gym Sex, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eternal_Carnival/pseuds/The_Eternal_Carnival
Summary: This is a series based on a few others that a few Tumblr friends have started! This is my own take on it, so I hope you all enjoy! In this one, we shall see the many different ways that Junko is going to be... broken... by different people. It's going to be a fun ride. All prompts here were suggested either by my Tumblr or my discord, come follow me on either one to get a shot of a suggestion!





	1. A new memory for an Alpha Luckster

**Author's Note:**

> The breaking of a Despairful Fashionista!: after attempting to change Naegi's memory into making him think that they're in love with each other so they can fuck during her killing game, Junko fails, instead turning Makoto into one of the strongest, most alpha guys she's ever been fucked by, making her into his submissive bitch instead of doing the killing game

“Now, ya get out of here!” Junko is being very direct with her sister. Mukuro is being shoved out of the room where they are, where many of their classmates are lying down, fully passed out. Junko is way too focused on her current task to give her sister any mind, as she looks around all the memories she has to take away. After all, she wants all of this game to work perfectly! She needs to make the world feel the pure pleasure of despair and, for that, she needs to manipulate everyone, make them feel what she feels. Not the cheap hypnosis she has used on class 77, something far more powerful, something that can change how humanity as a whole feels. 

However, she doesn’t want to feel bored. She knows how most of the game will go. Sayaka will enter in despair with the video of her band, not knowing that she has found many more friends in the class. Celeste will for sure kill once money is put on the table, not knowing that she has herself cast away that motivation of her life if that means possibly hurting those she already loves. Chihiro will get in confusion thanks to his secret, not knowing the entire class has already accepted who he is. It’s so fun and despairful… but predictable. In another timeline, she would be content simply thanks to Naegi’s presence. He is somewhat… unpredictable, and, as such, she would be happy to let the game playout with him being the only variable. But this Junko is… a bit different. “Alright, you all are ready for the game… now for my prize.”

Junko walks to a backroom linked to the one she is right now. There, only Naegi lays lying down, a device stuck onto his head and a monitor linked to that device, with a keyboard and mouse stuck there too. However, that is not all that Junko has ready for him. This machine is far more advanced than the ones the rest of her classmates have gotten. This one doesn’t simply delete memories. No, it does something far more… cruel, one could say. It changes memories. It changes who the person is, and gives the one doing the changing almost full control.

Junko steps forward, looking towards Makoto’s body. He is… very much naked. His body is surprisingly fit, thanks to everything he has been through in Hope’s Peak. He is strong, thanks to the training with Sakura, he has almost endless energy, thanks to the training with Hina, he has a very… alpha quality to his body, but his personality… oh, that one is very lacking. No matter how much his body changed, he was still the same herbivore man Junko discovered on the first day of his class. Good enough for her sister, she guesses, but nowhere good enough for her. She needs an alpha plaything, someone who can take control of her during a relationship, only to make the moments when she gets above him when she is the one on top even better. And Makoto, as he stands, cannot provide that for her. But… given how he has never been popular and his despair will not affect that many people, she has decided that instead of letting him be broken by the game, she will make him her plaything. After all, he has a good enough body, she just needs to change his memories and personality a bit.

She starts with the whole process. Make him have memories of ordering his family around, make him have a crush on her after seeing her magazines, have him flirting with Sayaka when they were in their middle school… all of the small changes that ended up changing other memories by themselves. That is the magic of this whole machine, you only give it a few pointers, and the whole personality changes, no issue! He will be in love with her, a spy during the game, another one beside Mukuro, who she plans on killing anyway, and someone to keep her busy on the long hours she will need to spend watching over everyone! A perfect plan, right?

She knows she should probably start this game soon… she already has hacked the airwaves and everything, so she has everything ready. But… she has to see if her plan with Makoto has worked, right? It could put a wrench in her business if he wakes up, knows she is the mastermind but isn’t fully loyal to her. Ugh, this could be bad. So, she decides to wake him up, pumping him full with a few other drugs too. After all, what can go wrong?

Even with all her smarts, she doesn’t realize that taunting the universe is not a good thing. Or maybe a part of her does, a part of her that wants to be defeated even before the game starts. Because as Makoto wakes up, rubbing his eyes, he looks around, seeing where he is. “Holy fuck Junko, what did I tell you beforehand?” He complains, his voice tone, his whole body language… something is wrong. He shouldn’t be this annoyed or angry at her. He seems… very pissed off, almost like Mondo, for some reason.

“H-Hey. What is going on, Makoto?” She tries to ask, but he stands up, and, even while shorter than her, she feels his pure power coming from his body. Almost like facing off an angry Sakura.

“I told you beforehand, slut. You always wake me up with a blowjob, you don’t leave me hanging here.” He says as he lifts her without any effort, walking towards his bed, with her starting to panic while in his arms. She is entering a state of panic. He shouldn’t be this strong and dominant! “W-What are you doing, put me down now!” She orders, getting only a sadistic grin from his part. “Oh, my dear despair whore… I shall give that desire for you.” He says, tossing her onto the bed he was a few moments ago, her head turning to him.

“A-Alright, this is too much, you shouldn’t be doing this!” She tries once more begging and standing up, but Makoto’s hands hold her down. For the first time, she looks upwards, towards his shaft, his ever-growing cock. She has seen him jerking off once, through the hidden cameras she installed in every room - but Kirigiri’s, of course, the damn detective is too paranoid- and she has seen he is a very… gifted boy. He has a very juicy cock but right now, while it looked very big and even a bit cute on his frame, it looks… angry. Like it is ready to ravish her. Because it is.

The Alpha Luckster doesn’t have any hesitations on starting to probe her fat lips with his gigantuous erection, his fat cockhead leaking pre-cum onto her lips, a salty and thick liquid, covering her thirsty lips. Junko is feeling excited, she cannot deny it, but she won’t be made a whore!

“You! Stop that ser-GLURK GLURK GLURK” Junko’s complaints are swiftly silenced by Makoto’s cock. In his mind, this is just their normal behaviour. Junko didn’t even bother to check, otherwise, she would’ve seen that the extra confidence lead him to be the total alpha of their relationship. Not putting some sort of control, his more… wild and aggressive personality developed in an almost exponential fashion. He owns her, at least this is what his memories tell him. As such, he has no regards for her well being, only fucking her face hard, making spit fly away with every thrust, his fat balls hitting her head, again and again, the lack of oxygen making her gag even more around him.

Junko’s eyes are tearing up. She can’t believe this is happening! She knew she wanted a more… assertive Makoto, one that loved her and could take control but this is too much! She can’t believe he is doing that. His voice comes up, bringing a small shine of light to what is going on.

“So, my little despair slut, how does it feel to have my whole dick fucking you?” He asks. Those words sound almost alien coming out of Makoto’s mouth. Junko would normally be feeling all the despair and lust from them… if she wasn’t so worried, not chocking to death around his fuck pillar! “I’m getting close. Be ready.” He warns, making her partially relax because this is soon to be over but… he is going to fill her to the brim! She has seen his orgasms beforehand - once more, spy cams- but this is beyond what she has imagined possible! “Alright, here it goes!” He says, with a final thrust, his balls resting on her face as they visibly throb, with his head up in the air, a lustful moan escaping his mouth. “Fuuuuuck~”

SLOOSH SLOOSH SLOOSH!

It’s what Junko hears, doing her best to drink as much of his cum as she can. She cannot believe how much seed Makoto is pumping down straight down her stomach! Her eyes are still tearing up but she can also feel something else. A heat coming from her body, not only from her stomach but from her cunt too. She can feel her desire rising with every strong and powerful action that Makoto takes. She can feel her lust growing as she tries to pull herself away from him. If she continues there… she cannot say for sure what will go down. Makoto has always been a bit unpredictable, and it seems his luck, for once has entirely changed his personality in a way that fully benefits him, instead of fucking with him like usually happens.

Junko, still with his seed inside of his mouth, is pulled away by his strong arms, with him towering over her laying body, her pants heavy, as she even coughs a bit of cum out of her throat as she tries to speak up. But Makoto is giving her no mercy. To her utter and total despair, she can still see his cock throbbing hard, still wanting something else from her. He is not going to give her an easy exit, that is for sure.

“Alright then, I had my first taste, now for the main course~” He continues, walking slowly towards her, getting on top of her still clothed body. She hopes, for a moment, that he gets bored with her expensive clothing or take pity on her, but that is exactly the opposite of what happens.

“Oh~? You are wearing some expensive stuff, aren’t you? You must be horny today, huh? You want to feel the despair of having your ‘average’ master ripping your clothing from your body, I would guess!” He is laughing and in a few swift movements that Junko’s skilled analytical eyes can barely track, and all of her precious clothing is torn to shreds. Junko knows that she should be scared, terrified even… but right now, as her breath gets even more panicked, she can only feel… lust from what is coming. She knows what is coming. Makoto… doesn’t let her feel any doubt about what is going to happen.

“Huh. Usually, at this point, you’d be begging… you must want me to ravish you.” Makoto says, grinning as he steps onto the bed. Junko is almost shaking with a mixture of fear and anticipation. Her rational brain knows what will happen if he fucks her cunt as hard as he has fucked her throat. She knows she will break. But does she care about it? No. She does not. She just waits, seeing what will happen.

Makoto continues the rough treatment of the Fashionista by grabbing her ankles and dragging her down, pinning her under him. He is not going to even give her the decency of any sort of fun position for the deed. No, he is simply going to fuck her from above, pound her until she is begging for more, and do it again until she passes out.

“FUCK ME!” Junko screams, not as a plead but as an exclamation of surprise. Makoto is very much surprised about how tight the little Fashionista whore is today. “Have I been neglecting you? You are so very tight, my little slut~” He moans, into her ear, before lifting her chin a bit and placing a kiss on her lips, letting his tongue enter her mouth. He swiftly dominates her, Junko being too focused on his pounding to even pay that any mind.

After all, she has fucked other guys and girls before but this? This makes her feel like she is a virgin. He is not only gigantic, but he is frantic, powerful, direct on each of his thrusts. Junko can barely kiss him back, speaking, trying to tell him anything but meaningless grunts is above her mental faculties. 

“Heh, you love my dick, don’t you, my little slut~?” Makoto asks, petting the top of Junko’s head while he continues to pound her, almost in a condescending manner. As if he is just playing with her. And Junko, feeling his cock ripping through her, she knows why. He is fucking her like he owns her body. Like he is her master. And every thrust, every time he somehow manages to get even deeper inside of her body, she is forced to admit… she is getting closer and closer to seeing him as her master.

So much so, she is almost crying, trying to beg for him to stop. “Please, Makoto! If you continue this I’ll break! I’ll break! I won’t… my plan! Everything I was doing, I am so close to showering all of humanity in despair!” She pleads, but it ends up in deaf ears. Or, to be more precise… on someone who simply doesn’t give a fuck.

“If you want me to stop, my little slut… just tell me the safeword.” He teases her, bucking his hips a bit harder, getting a reaction out of her. Not her safewords, of course not, she doesn’t even know what safeword she could say right now. No, the reaction he got out of her is a very powerful orgasm, ripping through her body, making her squirt while between them, arching her back as she shouts to the heavens how good this feels. 

Of course, Makoto doesn’t stop. He continues fucking her, that body that, in his mind, has been his for months now. She is his, his little despairful slut. With that in mind, he simply continues fucking her, her screams of unadulterated pleasure only making it better. That and the lewd sounds that she makes are getting him off hard. He keeps changing the aim of his thrusts slightly, knowing that Junko is showing off more and more of her sensitivity. And soon… she will stop pretending to be resisting him. Because there is always a point when she goes…

“YES! YES PLEASE KEEP FUCKING MY SLUTTY PUSSY! I DON’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HOPE AND DESPAIR ANYMORE I JUST NEED YOUR COCK!” Those are Makoto’s favourite moments. When Junko has given up when she has been 'broken’ once more by his cock. He is smiling, pulling her up to shut up her screaming. After all, she did become a bit… predictable once she started going off about how much she loved him, how much she adores his dick, and all of that. He knows it, and he loves her… but that doesn’t mean it isn’t a bit annoying.

Neither party notices how ironic this is, Junko is the boring one now. She broke down thanks to his dick, screaming as they make out. Her plan failed before it could even start, defeated by her boredom and lust… but as she comes for the 6th time in 10 minutes, Junko cannot find in herself a single ounce of a fuck left to give. She is in love with his dick. Fuck despair, fuck hope, fuck all of that. She loves one man, and one dick only. And that love is fully sowed into her soul, forever marked there once he gives a final thrust and, without a word, starts filling her womb.

The Fashionista passes out as he fills her womb, thankfully already laying down in her bed, her body goes limp with lust and pleasure, her mind not handling those powerful feelings. Not even the most intense despair high she has ever gotten comes close to the mind nubbing sensation of his dick. She falls asleep right then and there, with Makoto chuckling.

However, he soon turns towards the door, looking towards Ikusaba, who is blushing like a tomato as she enters the room. “Oh! Hey sis.” He greets her, his personality seemingly going back to what was before, clearly not minding his state of nudity. No, he is so calm about that whole thing that he walks towards Junko passed out face, opens up her mouth once more and starts to lazily move her head up and down his shaft. However, while his whole personality is softer, his attitude is very clearly different. Junko, even while passed out, doesn’t seem to mind it, even appearing to suck his dick off. Mukuro is speechless, not knowing what to do. “Sorry for taking Junko for so long, she has been… a bit off. Ya know how she can be. Damn, she must’ve been tired too, to pass out after a single round! So… care to explain what the hell is going on?” He asks, to which Mukuro realizes that… the plan is not going to work the way Junko wanted anymore.


	2. Working Out Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto sought out Mondo to help him train, knowing the delinquent was the beefiest stud in class. But neither of them can get anything done with Junko flaunting her ass in their face, and those yoga pants weren't helping. If the model wants that much attention, they can definitely fit her in a sweat-inducing workout, whether she likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of this story, this one with Makoto, Mondo and Junko in a gym! I hope you all have fun!

“I still am thankful for your help, Mondo!” Makoto smiles, as the two guys enter the gym inside of Hope’s Peak. Both of them are wearing gym clothes, matching clothes even as those were given by Hope’s Peak themselves as the workout clothes. A white tank top with Hope’s Peak symbol in the middle, and a pair of shorts, that barely cover either male, but they are not doing anything too wild there.

“Heh, come on Makoto! You’ve been asking for help to work out, you don’t need to thank me! I, Sakura and Mukuro have been telling most of you guys you need to work out more. Most of this class is basically a bunch of twigs!” He is enjoying himself, laughing out loud while putting his hands on the side of his body. It seems all the time with Ishimaru is having a bit of effect on his behaviour. Not that Makoto can say much, he adores spending time with most of the people of his class, their behaviour rubbing off on him too.

“Well, I don’t think that I need to tell you much more, right? This will be the first one of yours and Mukuro would murder me if I tried to push you beyond your current limits. I’ll just watch over you, see what you need improving, nothing too serious, alright?” Mondo takes a more serious posture with Makoto nodding. However, as they start paying attention, something became clear for both males… there is someone else there at the gym. And this someone is looking at them both with a huge grin on her face, a grin that makes both of their spines shiver with fear and even a bit of lust.

“Hello, boys!” Junko waves, moving her body from one side to the other as if she is stretching up, instead of simply waiving her arms. Junko is also wearing work out clothes, but thanks to her talent, she has free reign to fully modify her clothing and well… the modifications made her look more like a stripper than someone who wanted to work out. Her tits are being held together barely by a sports bra, something that is showing a bit of her nipples, and she is wearing the tightest yoga pants that either Mondo and Makoto have ever seen, barely being able to hold back her fat ass, that jiggles with every step of hers, showing off every curve of hers, even with… oh god, is that a camel toe~?

Makoto, always the nice person, tries to get Junko to… not bother them too much. “H-Heyo Junko! I and Mondo are here to do some light workout, I’ve been trying to train for a bit… I didn’t know you liked to workout!” Alright, some small talk should help them both, right?

“Psh, I fucking hate to work out! But as a model, I gotta appear all over the media, and my body has to be perfect! After all, the only places in my body where fat is welcome is here and here!” She says, pointing to her tits and to her ass, even giving the boys a spin and bending over to show off her fat bottoms. Both Makoto and Mondo, in their own ways, react to that, Makoto looking away and Mondo swallowing a bit of his own spit, trying not to do anything rash.

“Hehehe…” She can see the reaction she had, but Junko’s not one to attract directly. She loves teasing others, bringing a bit of lust and despair to everything that is done, with her walking to the front of the guys, but towards a yoga mattress, starting to stretch up. “I hope you guys don’t mind if I do my exercise here too.” She says, putting up a bit of music for herself in her phone, and forgetting they are there… or at least pretending so.

“Well, let’s focus on what we gotta do here, Makoto…” Mondo says, with him ogling Junko’s ass for a bit, with him giving Makoto a few weights to start, just to see how his physical capacities stack up… and to also help him. As Mondo noticed that Junko’s presence is having another effect on Makoto’s body, and as his bro, there’s no way he is letting him be shamed by Junko.

Makoto starts to lift a few weights, seeing how much he can handle, but all of his attention isn’t with Mondo. No, it’s clearly with Junko as she bends forward, her perky ass almost teasing him. No, it’s not ‘almost’, Junko’s teasing him right now. She is teasing him to do something he’d regret, teasing him with what he can never have. He does his best focusing on his exercice but then… Junko gets on her four, lifting one of her legs, almost like a dog, pushing it back down, her ass oh so fat and delicious.

Mondo’s not behaving much better, with his gaze fixed on that fat ass too. Makoto is at least being helped by doing some exercise, pumping some blood to another part of his body that is not his own cock, but Mondo is without such luck. He can’t help but grow harder thanks to the fashionista. Something she is doing is making even his force of will bend to her own body, just like she is bending over in front of them both. And her voice brings the duo out of her lustful glances, in a very sudden and rough manner.

“So, are you two pervs done with the ogling~ I don’t think you’d want me telling either Ishimaru or Mukuro what you two are doing, right~?” She asks, but instead of acting angry, her hands are holding her ass, as if teasing both guys, spreading her ass cheeks, showing off what the pants are hiding. They can’t see her holes but it’s not hard to imagine what is beyond that fabric. 

“Alright then, you two stop that~ There is no way you are ever getting this fat ass of mine~” And to accentuate her point, Junko simply gives a hard slap onto her ass, making it jiggle, not stopping for a few seconds.

What Junko is not considering is that not only Makoto is around her. Mondo, with his short fuse, and his incapacity of holding back whenever he is angry and ashamed, walks towards Junko, who is now distracted picking a new song in her phone. She doesn’t notice until Mondo gets behind her, lifting her up with an angry look, Makoto too shocked to even act.

“W-What? What the hell are you doing, you big hulking man!?” Junko exclaims, trying to get away from Mondo, as he lifts her up, a bulge clearly pushing against her ass, with his hands moving to her tits, holding her up by them while groping her fat pair of breasts.

Instead of getting an answer, she is shut up with him groping, turning her around to Makoto, his eyes dark, without any emotion while he gropes her. “Hey man. Come join me. This bitch’s been teasing us since we walked here.”

Makoto himself cannot believe what he is seeing. He knows that Junko has been teasing him a lot, his own bulge in the front of his pants is proof enough of that, but… he can’t just go to her and start doing stuff to her body, right? After all, she is…

“Ugh, you are so pathetic, Makoto!” Junko’s voice rips through the air, stopping his line of thinking, while she is trying to get away from Mondo. After all, even when she is in a risky situation, that doesn’t mean that she would ever stop teasing others to bring despair to their situation.

“…Heh, Makoto?” Mondo’s the one speaking now, moving one of his hands down to Junko’s pants, ripping it off her, showing off her naked cunt and assholes to the luckster. “We came here for some exercise, right? Why don’t you join me to some exercise, while showing off this bitch here what we do to fucking teases.” He says, using his fingers to enter her cunt, Junko finally realizing that she is fucked. Not only Mondo is far too gone in his own lust, fingering her… but Makoto is stripping, right in front of them both, getting naked and showing off his lean body… with a fat long cock. Far too long.

“H-Holy shit, you peasant aren’t thinking that you can fuck me with that right?” She asks… but she is dropped down, Mondo lifting her head with one of his hands, while the other one focuses on taking off his own pants, Junko being forced to stare directly onto Makoto’s cock. “H-Hey, please, Makoto…” All of her personas are gone. She is the one who can feel the despair thanks to what is going on. And while it feels good, there’s a part of her that is screaming of the dangers of what is going on down. After all… a part of her feels that once they start fucking her… she is done for.

“Alright then, Makoto! First things first, you gotta make sure to fuck her well! You have a nice cock, good to break bitches.” Mondo compliments, rubbing Junko’s own cunt with his fat shaft. Junko can’t see it, but from the veins and throbbing she is feeling under her, he is a bit smaller than Makoto, but with a much fatter dick. She cannot believe this will happen to her but, at the same time, a small part of her mind that is growing more and more is earning for this. Even before she could put forward the first step of her plan… she is being broken.

And neither Makoto or Mondo had any mercy. Mondo had already fucked a few whores on his downtime, and while Makoto is a virgin, he is with a damn good teacher right now. Mondo holds her head, shoving her forward towards Makoto’s pelvis. She gets no mercy, his dick entering deep inside of her throat, bulging her oral hole while he groans loudly. Junko would be focused on her gagging… if not soon after Mondo’s cock rubs against her pussy once more, the fat head of his cock touching such a precious spot, really teasing her, until he shoves himself into her, also without any mercy, getting deep inside of her cunt. Mondo doesn’t notice any hymen, but knowing Junko, she probably has masturbated before a bit too hard, or it broke naturally. Not that he has any issues with her being or not a virgin. All he cares for is to pound her cunt and dump his load there.

With a nod from Mondo, Makoto grabs Junko’s head on his own, as he starts pounding her, really using her face like an onahole. Normally, Makoto would never use someone like that, without carrying for their own well-being but, right now, all he wants is to dump his load and to fucking teach this slut that he is not a herbivore male, as he was called by her many times already, and that he can take charge and show her what’s good. 

Mondo too, has left go of Junko’s head, gripping her ass and starting to pound her hard, slapping her fat butt, again and again, feeling her cunt and womb getting tight around his shaft while he fucks her, getting even tighter when Junko is fucked a bit deeper than usual by him, when Makoto pulls her head extra hard towards his balls, or when he gives a really hard slap on her ass.

“Fuck yeah, take both of our dicks, you teasing whore!” Mondo speaks, as he fucks her again and again, pounding her hard, not stopping for anything in the world. Makoto, seeing how hard Mondo is fucking Junko, doesn’t give any breaks either, just letting his primal part of his brain take control of his actions, letting his own lust drive him forward, letting his own dick control what he wants to do.

As for Junko, she is both in heaven and in hell. After all, she is being used by two absolute studs, two males who could, in their own, seduce quite a few women. Mondo is strong, and despite his lack of intellect, he is earnest and direct, good qualities for a few girls. And Makoto, in his own way, is determined, pure and incredibly smart. They both could be fucking quite a few women around the school, but… right now, all of their attention is to her. And she has never felt this fucking good! Their cocks are amazing, throbbing inside of her, ripping her open and making her feel like she has never felt before. In a way, she is glad that she has teased both of them so much, after all, she is getting the fucking of a lifetime with them. However, another part of her brain is pleading for them to stop. She can feel her own orgasm approaching, and it is the biggest she has ever felt coming. She knows that, if they keep this rhythm up, there is no way she won’t break on their cocks, and become something else but the queen of despair, something that she knows she deserves to be.

However, she seems to be lucky right now, because, at the same time, both Makoto and Mondo groan loudly, Makoto pulling her head once more towards his balls but now, as she feels them on her chin, she feels them throbbing, and his shaft expanding, as he fills her stomach with his cum. While that is going down in front of her, Mondo also shoves himself as deep as he can go, hitting the back of her womb while holding her ass towards his own hips as he dumps one of the largest loads of his life inside of her cunt, filling her womb to the brim, with some even splashing down at the ground under them both.

The Luckster and the Biker pull their cocks out of Junko, not even holding her down, letting her fall to the ground with a loud thump, the puddle of Mondo’s cum forming under Junko as the three of them pant, Makoto’s final few drops falling on top of Junko’s head.

“Hehehe… you think…” Junko tries to speak, feeling Makoto’s cum still inside of her, making her stop since he has filled her quite a lot. “You think that is enough to break me? Two quick shots, you’d not be able to break me at al-COME ON!” She screams as she feels Mondo lifting her up once more, sitting down at one of the places used lift weights while laying down while grinning. “Stop lifting me, you fucker!” She orders but is ignored by him.

“You think we are done? Look at us, you bitch.” Mondo’s doing the talking now, but Makoto, being in front of them both, is used to show off everything between them both. His cock is still rock-hard, still leaking some of his orgasms as he approaches her. “Hey, Mondo… I think that, right now, if she wants us to give our best-” “I don’t want that” “-I think we should fuck her… at the same time. I’ve seen something called… double penetration?” He asks, but at the same time, by the way he is grinning, it’s clear that both of them know what this is.

Junko too is trying to say something, but Mondo covers her mouth with his hands. And even with her trying to lick him, or bite him, he doesn’t let her go. No, he uses one of his legs to lift her up, Makoto holding her body upwards… taking aim with his dick, Mondo doing the same. Mondo’s cock is covered by his cum, as is Makoto’s dick, so both of them had no challenge on simply getting inside of Junko’s both holes.

The Fashionista’s eyes bulge out in pure surprise. She cannot believe that both of them are doing that. Not in her life, not even during her masturbation sessions, she has felt so utterly filled like that moment. Mondo’s and Makoto’s dick inside of her. Makoto using her already used cunt, and Mondo fucking her virgin asshole. She has never used either of those holes much, never at the same time and now she is being used by two of the guys in Hope’s peak who have the biggest dicks around. She can’t understand how this is happening but a part of her brain is incredibly glad this is going down.

Junko starts to scream right between them, Makoto smiling towards Mondo, the biker starting to grope her tits while the luckster focuses on shutting Junko up with his lips. At the start, they were fucking her without much rhythm and care, just fucking her without stopping, but after a bit of time, they started to get a bit of pace between the two of them. Makoto pulls back as Mondo shoves himself deep into Junko, as he pulls back feeling her asshole gripping his bitch-breaker of a dick and trying to keep him inside, Makoto strikes forward, making her gasp between the kiss she is sharing with him. No matter what is going on down, Junko is feeling an ungodly amount of pleasure. Which shows once Makoto pulls back letting Junko speak once more.

“Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me, you two! Your cocks… they are so good! Use me as your exercise from now on, no need to spend time doing anything else! Just fill me with dicks, please!” She begs, both of her holes extra tight… as she reaches her own climax, not being able to hold back her orgasm, both males needing to stop for a moment, as they feel that dick teasing her. Oh god, she cannot believe how good she feels. But while they stopped for a moment, feeling her cumming, this only drives both guys to keep on going. They are going to break this whore, to teach her a lesson.

Now, instead of giving Junko constant fucking, both pulling and back, Makoto and Mondo start to pound her at the same time, knocking the air out of Junko’s lungs. She can’t believe this is going down, even while she is orgasming, she can already feel something else building up, something even better. Her eyes are crossed, her tongue flopping free outside of her mouth, groaning loudly with every thrust of the studs.

Junko can barely stay awake, as both Makoto and Mondo keep pounding her, both males almost reaching their climax, with the biker looking down at the luckster, nodding at him. “Almost there, man. Close too?” Mondo questions, while gripping his teeth. Makoto nods, not even thrusting his voice to speak right now. Both males reach their orgasm, climaxing inside of Junko after Makoto’s nod, Junko screaming once more, reaching the biggest orgasm of her life, her eyes spinning as she passes out, laying down on top of Mondo’s body, with him not believing that is going on down. Mondo stands up, letting Junko rest on the place where he was sitting down, with him and Makoto finally calming down, looking at Junko, simply… trying to understand what went down.

“…Fuck, did we really… break her right now?” Mondo asks, his soft cock still dripping some cum down the ground, both of them trying to find some logic at what they’ve done. “God, I never… felt this good, I gotta say,” Mondo speaks up, Makoto trying to find something to say but… stopping himself, before he lies.

“Yeah… it was actually really good.” He says, as Junko turns a bit, saying something about ‘fuck me more like a dumb whore~’ Before turning to the other side… falling to the ground, ass up, still snoring. “…I don’t feel bad, though. She deserved it.” He speaks up, it seems even Makoto has reached his limit. 

“Hell yeah, she did! So… liked this workout?” Mondo asks, giving a slap to Makoto’s back. 

“I have to say… I did. Why don’t we clean everything up… and then ask Junko if she will join us for tonight’s workout… and tomorrow’s too~?” With that question and a wink to the other male, they found the best workout for the luckster. Fucking bitches together~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story! Remember to leave kudos and a review! If you'd like to see more stuff like this, do hop onto my discord here https://discord.gg/nk8ZRA9 or on my Tumblr here https://carny-writings.tumblr.com/ for some quick prompts of mine, to check my muse list for prompts/commissions and for roleplays!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! If you did, come follow me on https://carny-writings.tumblr.com/ or join my discord in https://discord.gg/nk8ZRA9 for more stories, to see me on a more informal setting and to suggest more of these prompts! I plan on doing 7 in total for this series, so there are 6 more slots to be filled. And please, remember to leave kudos and a review, as that really helps to keep me motivated!


End file.
